WHAT WERE IN KOHONA!
by qwertyqaz1213
Summary: what happens when two girls from the real world go to sleep and wake up on the training grounds of kohona? angelsweatdrop wow isn't that just great jesssweatdrop yeah
1. Chapter 1

name-angelique drapeford

nickname-angel

age-12(just like characters)

what she does-a student in middle school

favorite show-naruto

personality-nice,funny,random,can get hyper,kinda emo at times,has fan-boys,smart but doesnt let anyone know it but her friends and family,will protect her friends even if it means public humilation or even death

dream-just to live a nice normal simple life, get married, have a kid or two, relax and enjoy a nice peaceful life

reputation-kinda emo, very smart but doesnt show-it-off so gets average grades,funny at times,and just by the smell of chocolate makes her hyper

catch phrases-what a drag, up yours meat bag, man your a retard,why so hurtful,hey have you ever wondered how kakashi syles his hair cause its gravity defing hair,if we're going to make a fool out of ourselves it might as well be with your buddy,THREE FEET OF SPACE!

favorite chacter-shikamaru nara

best friend-jessica

(she is black and her school wears uniforms)

name-jessica roset

nickname-jess

age-12(same as naruto chacarters)

what she does-a student in middle school

favorite show-naruto

personality-funny,hyper, random, moody; when not hyper im depressed. whenever depressed she tends to cry for no reason (weird i know) and its kinda hard for her to get mad, but when she is its not a very good thing. kinda a punk. and kinda stubborn

dream-to have a fun and care-free life,to protect the ones i love at all cost

reputation-very random, really funny, hyper all the time, likes candy, loves her friends,doesnt like fan-boys

catch phrase-look at me ima fish gulp,gulp, haha your ugjy,man! i could really go for some candy,what does that mean im kinda loopy today.

favorite chacter-kiba inusuka(sp?)

best friend-angelique

(she is hispanic)

ok that was the chartcers info


	2. where are we!

**oh and angelique has a dog its a girl and her name is fluff**

STORY START 

angelique's pov 

dream six years ago

me-lalalalalala...mom guess what today is

mom-oh whats today?

me-ITS PUPPY DAY!

mom-ok lets go get you a puppywalks me to the pet shop

me-mommy mommy i want da one!points to happy and hyper puppy

mom-ok sweetiebuy puppy

puppy-bark bark

me-hahawoof woofhehe mommy im a puppywoof woof

mom-laughsok hunny lets go home so you two can play with the puppy

end of dream

alarm clock-beep beep beep beep beep beep

me-UUURRRGG!smashes clock againist the wall and breaksgo to hell alarm clockgets upi hate mornings.

fluff-bark bark

me-sup fluff how are yarubs behinds her ears

fluff-tail wags

me-hey im angelique but my friends call me angel im twelve years old and im in middle school my school has uniforms and this is just another boring random daygets up and does daily activities(you know shower brush teeth etc.)

me-looks at clockhmm 7:06 better start heading to school...BYE MOM IM STOPPING AT THE SHOP FOR SOME FOOD!!

mom-in kitchenK HUN HAVE A NICE DAT OF SCHOOL!

me-ALRIGHT bye fluffruns out the doorhm w/e likei can have a good day...school is such a drag!

me-goes to bakery and buys a sweet rollmmmm...i love cinmmon in the morning

**FAST FORWARD TO SCHOOL **

jessica's pov

me-hmm i wonder when angels going to get herelooks at clockhmm maybe shes at her lockergoes and finds angelique's locker

hi im jessica but meh friends call me jess im hyper and happy like all the time

me-HEY ANGELwaves at angelique

angelique-oh hey jess whats up?

me-the sky and sun

angelique-sweat dropfigures'

me-hurry up fan-boys are expectent soon dont you know?

amgelique-OMG! i totally forgotputs things in locker and hurrys to class

me-HEY WAIT FOR ME!!runs after her

**FAST FORWARD TO CLASS **

angelique's pov

me-jess hurry up before..looks in classuh-ohsees fan-boys everywhere

jess-comes up to roomok ok im here whats-sees fan-boys toooh boy

fanboys-HEY ANGEL AND JESS COME SIT WITH US!!!

me&jess-umm we were just gonna sit on the other side of the classroomrushes to other side so they wont follow

jess-gosh let this day get over quicklygroan

me-psh!like they ever do waje me up when something is in my interest cause this is such a DRAG! with a capital D!falls asleep

**FAST FOWARD TO END OF CLASS **

me-at locker and gets ready for lunchcrapola i gotta go through this everyday all i really need is a husband and a kid or two then i can like just relax or somethingsigh

jess-walks up to mehey angel lets go to the cafertia i wonder what creatures they tried to kill but only parlazed themgiggle

me-giggles tooyeah one time my cheeseburger tried to eat my mash potatoes but the potatoes faught back and then it became a death matchlaugh

jess-laughs toocome onlinks arms with me

**FAST FORWARD TO CAFERTIA **

jessica's pov

me-omfg!looke my milks starting to dance!!!!!!

angel-and it dances gooddance with it

me-yeah go milk go milkdances too

teacher comes and sees whats going on

teacher-what is the meaning of-is that milk dancing?!?!

me-yup this is what you teachers feed us still dancing

angel-but why cant yall like uncontaminate this food or somethingstill dancing

teacher-speechlessim going to show this to the princpalgoes with milk

me-stops dancingbut i wanna dance with the milk!!

angel-stops tooME TOO!

me-hmph!lets go angel were dicatching to get somes real food

angel-OH and i know the perfect placedrags you to the place

**Fast foward to the place **

angelique's pov

me-dragging jess to the bakerycome on we have like twenty minutes to eat and get back

jess-kkpicks out soda and cinnomon roll

me-picks out tea and donutyummyum yum!

jess-this is good i mean like really goodeats more

me-i know i come here every morning to get my breakfast there delicouslooks at clockcome by the time we get to the school itll be time for classgets up

jess-School suckz!gets up tooi mean arent we smart enough ready their people in africa our age that have like three kids or something and we have to go through this?sigh

me-i know how ya feel BUT NARUTO IS COMING ON TODAYdoes happy danceOMG I LOVE THAT SHOW!

jess-OH I KNOW I WAS WE COULD BE IN LIKE THERE SCHOOL at least its not boring as ours...

**FAST FORWARD TO ANGELIQUE'S HOUSE**

jess pov

me-hurry up it about to come on!

angelique-comes in with a bowl of candyok im here

me-kkgets lollipop from bowl

angel-whyd you call me in here your such a draggets Kit-Kat bar

me-w/e...ITS COMING ON!!!

TV-episode 70

**end of show**

angels pov

me-cryingOMG! he like scared me to death yo!

jess-its ok hes fine now dont worry

me- i knowstop cryingbut still yo! that scared the shit outta me!

jess-yeah...i cant wait til the next episode!

me-yup!hey its getting late call your mom and ask if you can spend the night we have the same uniforms so you can borrow mine for tomorrow

jess-okcalls momhey mom could i stay at angelique's place since its late?...thanks ill seya tomorrowhangs up phoneok now lets get to beds im tiredyawn

me-yeah me toohands jessica some night clotheshere ya go

jess-thanksgoes into bathroom and gets dressed

me-okgets dressed in room

jess-comes out dressedkk

me-already dressedyup!

no ones pov

jess and angel get into there sleeping bags(they already had it perpared

angel-nighty night jess!

jess-nighty night angel!

**they both fall asleep but did they know they werent going to wake up in the same place tomorrow...**

**well im going to try to make another as soon as possible and sorry there were alot of pov's '**


End file.
